


Saowen (Halloween)

by Charena



Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV 1987)
Genre: Fortsetzung zu der Episode „Die Nacht der Masken“ (auf Grundlage der Romanfassung von Ru Emerson)., Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: Die irische Schriftstellerin Brigit O’Donnell kehrt nach New York zurück und Vincent, der immer noch um Catherine trauert, trifft sich mit ihr. Doch erneut wird ein Anschlag auf ihr Leben verübt.





	Saowen (Halloween)

Titel: Saowen (Halloween)  
Autor: Lady Charena (April 2002)  
Fandom: Die Schöne und das Biest / Beauty and the Beast  
Charaktere: Vincent, Jakob, Vater, Brigit O’Donnell, Thomas Cavanaugh, andere erwähnt, OC: Kevin Cavanaugh  
Rating: gen, Schmerz/Trost + Familie  
Beta: T’Len  
Worte: 5086

Summe: Die irische Schriftstellerin Brigit O’Donnell kehrt nach New York zurück und Vincent, der immer noch um Catherine trauert, trifft sich mit ihr. Doch erneut wird ein Anschlag auf ihr Leben verübt. 

Fortsetzung zu der Episode „Die Nacht der Masken“ (auf Grundlage der Romanfassung von Ru Emerson). Spielt nach dem offiziellen Ende der Serie.

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

Der alte Mann blieb zögernd am Eingang zu Vincents Kammer stehen und beobachtete einen Moment lang schweigend seinen Adoptivsohn.

Finger mit langen, furchterregenden Nägeln, eher Krallen zu nennen, kitzelten das Baby unter dem Kinn, dann das kleine, runde Bäuchlein. Jacob quietschte entzückt, seine kleinen Fäustchen griffen nach den langen Haarsträhnen seines Vaters.

Ein flüchtiges Lächeln – fast nur ein Schatten - glitt über Vincents fremdartige Löwenzüge.

Der alte Mann sah es trotzdem und verspürte einen Anflug von Erleichterung. Vincent dieser Tage – wenn auch nur für einen Moment - zum Lächeln zu bringen, das schaffte nur sein kleiner Sohn Jacob. 

„Bist du gekommen, um deinem Enkel Gute Nacht zu sagen, Vater?“

Vincents tiefe, ruhige Stimme schreckte ihn aus seinen Gedanken auf. „Das natürlich auch“, meinte Vater und trat neben ihn. Er berührte leicht die weiche, warme Stirn und Wange des Kindes, das seinen Namen trug. 

Dann wich er wieder zurück und beobachtete, wie Vincent seinen Sohn sanft hochhob und ihn in die Wiege legte, die Mouse zusammen mit Cullen, dem Schnitzer gebaut hatte. Cullen hatte Kopf und Fußteil mit einer zierlichen Schnitzerei verziert, die Rosen darstellte. Sie wirkten im weichen Licht so echt, dass man fast glaubte, sie würden duften... 

Die Wiege ersetzte den Korb, in dem Jacob die ersten Wochen und Monaten geschlafen hatte und der inzwischen zu klein für ihn geworden war. Mary, die Hebamme, die schon Vincent großgezogen hatte, steuerte die Kissen und eine warme, handgefertigte Decke bei. Überall in Vincents Kammer fanden sich Geschenke der Tunnelbewohnern. Sara, die Kerzenzieherin, hatte ein Dutzend feinster Kerzen gefertigt, die gleichmäßig abbrannten, ohne zu Qualmen oder zu tropfen und die Augen des Babys nicht reizten. Ein paar der Tunnelkinder hatten ihre alten Spielsachen gebracht. Jamie und einige der anderen Mädchen hatten sich unter Marys Anweisung eifrig daran versucht, Kinderkleidung aus Woll- und Stoffresten zu fertigen. Aufgeregt miteinander tuschelnd waren sie dann erschienen, hatten das Baby in seiner neuen Wiege ausgiebig bestaunt und fast ehrfürchtig berührt. 

Obwohl immer wieder Kindern in den Tunneln geboren wurden, nahm Vincents Sohn in der Gemeinschaft einen besonderen Platz ein. Und Vincent hatte alle Geschenke freundlich und dankbar angenommen. Doch ohne Freude.

Die Augen des alten Mannes richteten sich wieder auf das Gesicht seines Sohnes, der nun zärtlich durch das feine, schimmernde Haar des Kindes strich - nicht blond-braun, wie Catherines gewesen waren, sondern hell und rot-golden schimmernd, wie Vincents Mähne... 

„Du kannst es mir nicht ausreden, Vater“, sagte Vincent leise. „Ich werde gehen.“

Sein Vater blickte auf das aufgeschlagene Buch, das auf dem Sofa am Kamin lag, auf den Umschlag, der wie ein Lesezeichen eingesteckt war. Vor drei Tagen hatte einer der Helfer das Paket, auf dem nur Vincents Name stand, zu ihnen gebracht. Es beunruhigte ihn, nicht zu wissen, wie diese Frau an Namen und Adresse des Helfers gekommen war – vielleicht hatte Catherine sie ihr gegeben, er wusste von Vincent, dass sie die Schriftstellerin noch einige Male getroffen hatte, bevor diese New York verließ. Vincents Unvernunft bereitete ihm augenblicklich jedoch noch weit mehr Sorge. 

„Du willst wirklich dieses Risiko eingehen?“ Tiefe Sorge lag in Vaters leisen Worten. „Sie weiß offenbar, wer du bist und wo du lebst. Und wenn sie damals erkennen konnte, dass du kein Kostüm trägst, werden das andere auch.“

Vincent richtete sich aus seiner gebückten Haltung über der Wiege auf. Jacob schlief friedlich. 

„Brigit O’Donnell ist eine besondere Frau. Sie wird mich nicht verraten.“ 

Er hatte es nicht über sich gebracht, wieder die gleichen Kleider zu tragen wie damals. Statt der Samthose trug er nun eine Hose, die ihm eine der Frauen aus Lederstücken in Patchwork gefertigt hatte. Nur der breite Gürtel, der das schlichte, graue Hemd an seinen Körper schmiegte, war der gleiche, wie auch die Stiefel mit dem hohen Schaft und den weichen Sohlen. Er besaß nur diese eine Paar. Dann nahm er den schweren, dunklen Umhang auf und legte ihn um seine Schultern. Sorgfältig arrangierte er die Kapuze, die sein Haar und sein Gesicht zumindest teilweise verhüllen würde. 

„Und sie hätte mich nicht erkannt, wäre ich nicht gezwungen gewesen, Brigit und... und... vor diesem Mörder zu schützen.“ 

Vincent brachte es nicht über sich, Catherines Name auszusprechen, doch Vater kannte das Geschehen am Halloween-Abend vor drei Jahren so gut wie er. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte Vincent damals versucht, an etwas teilzuhaben, das für andere Menschen so völlig normal wie Atmen war – auf eine Party zu gehen. Wenn er dies auch weniger tat, um sich zu amüsieren, sondern um die irische Schriftstellerin Brigit O’Donnell kennen zu lernen, deren Bücher Vincent gelesen und die ihn sehr beeindruckt hatten. 

Halloween und eine Kostümparty schienen das Ganze zu erleichtern, da davon auszugehen war, dass jeder, der nicht zu genau hinsah, sein Aussehen für ein sehr raffiniertes Kostüm halten würde. Und Vincent hatte nicht beabsichtigt, sich dort so lange aufzuhalten, bis jemand auf die Idee kommen würde, ihn genauer zu betrachten. Doch nicht nur böse Geister trieben in dieser magischen Oktobernacht ihr Unwesen – auch Menschen, die nichts anderes im Sinn hatten, als Leid über ihre Mitmenschen zu bringen. So war alles ganz anders gekommen...

Seufzend wandte der Ältere seine Gedanken von der Vergangenheit ab. Doch wie damals wurde ihm auch heute das Herz vor Sorgen schwer. 

„Vincent - ich freue mich, dass du wieder an die Oberfläche willst.“ 

Seit Catherines Tod, seit Vincent sich seinen Sohn zurückgeholt hatte, war er im dunklen Herzen der Tunnel geblieben, in den tiefsten Kammern. Nicht einmal die übliche Patrouille der peripheren Eingänge im Central Park – und der daher besonders gefährdeten - Bereiche hatte er vorgenommen, obwohl er diese Aufgabe in der Vergangenheit stets selbst durchgeführt hatte. Als wäre jeder noch so geringe Kontakt mit der Welt da oben, die ihm so viel genommen hatte, zu schmerzhaft, um ihn zu ertragen. 

Da Vater selbst einst die Frau, die er liebte, verloren hatte, drängte er Vincent nicht. Doch die Zeit, die bekanntlich alle Wunden heilte, schien Vincent nicht zu helfen. Mit Catherine war ein Teil von ihm gestorben und auch Jacob konnte den Verlust einer Mutter, die er nie kennenlernen durfte, nicht ganz lindern.

„Aber muss es ausgerechnet diese eine Nacht sein, in der so viele Menschen unterwegs sind? Wenn diese Frau wirklich so verständnisvoll ist, wie du sie ansiehst, dann wird sie auch zustimmen, dich an einem weniger gefährlichen Ort zu treffen. In ihrem Hotel beispielsweise. Es gibt sicherlich einen Tunnel oder Ausstieg in der Nähe.“

Vincent nahm die Lederhandschuhe, die auch seine Hände maskieren würden und wandte sich seinem Vater zu. „Hin und wieder müssen wir unsere sicheren Schlupfwinkel verlassen und mit leeren Händen zu unseren Feinden gehen“, zitierte er leise aus Brigits Buch. „Das gilt noch immer, Vater.“ 

Er wandte sich halb von ihm ab, um einen Blick auf seinen Sohn zu werfen. „Jamie wird in meiner Kammer bleiben und auf Jacob acht geben, solange ich weg bin. Aber vor dem Morgen bin ich auf jeden Fall zurück.“ Dann wandte er sich wieder seinem Vater zu. „Brigit ist nur an diesen beiden Tage in New York, um ihr neuestes Buch vorzustellen, bevor sie nach Irland zurückkehrt. Sie hat viele Termine und diese Nacht ist die einzige Möglichkeit, zu der wir uns treffen können. Und auf der Straße, unter all den kostümierten und feiernden Menschen bin ich gerade heute Nacht vor Entdeckung am sichersten.“ 

„Und wenn du sie hierher bringst?“ Noch war Vater nicht bereit, aufzugeben – so ungern er eine Fremde in die Tunnel ließ. Es wäre immer noch besser, als Vincent irgendwo da draußen in Gefahr zu wissen. 

„Das ist nicht möglich.“ 

Vincent streifte die Handschuhe über. Das weiche Leder schmiegte sich wie eine zweite Haut über seine Finger und nahm ihnen das fremdartige, furchteinflößende. Diese Hände sind schön, hörte er die Stimme der Vergangenheit flüstern. Nein! Vincent schloss die Augen und drängte die Erinnerung zurück. Diese Nacht barg schon zu viel Trauer, zu viel schmerzliche Gedanken, er wollte sich nicht noch selbst verletzen, in dem er sich bewusst erinnerte. 

„Sie muss noch immer beschützt werden und es dürfte nicht leicht sein, ihren Leibwächtern zu erklären, warum sie mit mir in einen Tunnel klettern soll.“ Er blickte Vater an. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit erfüllte wieder ein Anflug des früheren Glanzes die aquamarinfarbenen Augen. „Bitte versuche, mich zu verstehen.“

Die Augen des alten Mannes musterten seinerseits Vincent. „Warum gerade sie?“, fragte er dann. „Du wolltest niemanden von oben sehen, mit niemandem sprechen. Weder mit Lisa, die aus Buenos Aires gekommen ist, noch mit diesem Joe Maxwell oder Elliot Burch. Warum gerade mit einer Fremden?“ Ein Schatten, nicht von den leicht flackernden Kerzen erzeugt, huschte über Vincents Gesicht. Es entging Vater nicht. „Es tut mir leid, Vincent, ich wollte nicht...“

Sein Sohn schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie ist keine Fremde für mich. Keiner von ihnen kann mich so verstehen, Vater, wie Brigit es kann. Sie hat das gleiche erfahren müssen wie ich. Du hast ihr Buch „Dreihundert Tage“ gelesen. Damals und heute, als ihre Nachricht kam. Du kennst ihre Geschichte. Ich muss sie sehen, sie fragen...“ Er verstummte, das Gesicht zur Seite gewandt. Sein langes Haar verdeckte für einen Moment seine Züge. 

„Was musst du sie fragen, Vincent?“, erkundigte sich der alte Mann leise. Was ist es, was ich dir nicht sagen kann?, dachte er.

„Wie man... weiter und immer weiter leben kann mit diesem Schmerz.“ Es war nur ein Flüstern, so leise, dass es fast in den ewigen Geräuschen – dem nie schlafenden Herzschlag - der Tunnel unterging. „Wie man jeden Morgen die Kraft findet, wieder aufzuwachen, wenn nur Träume die Vergangenheit zurück zu bringen vermögen.“

Schweigen breitete sich im Raum, und zwischen ihnen, aus. Nicht zum ersten Mal erfüllte Vater die bittere Einsicht, dass er angesichts dieses Schmerzes hilflos war. Er hätte alles darum geben, ihn Vincent abnehmen zu können. 

Es war kein Vergleich zu seiner stillen, ruhigen Trauer um seine eigene, einstige Frau Margaret. So schmerzvoll ihr Tod für ihn auch gewesen war, sieben gemeinsame Tage hatten die vorhergehenden fünfunddreißig Jahre der Trennung nicht ungeschehen machen können. Die Zeit, seine Pflichten gegenüber der Gemeinde und nicht zuletzt Margarets Tapferkeit, ihre ruhige Akzeptanz ihrer Krankheit und ihres Sterbens, hatten es ihm leichter gemacht, sie am Ende gehen zu lassen. So sehr er sie geliebt hatte - zwischen ihm und seiner Frau existierte niemals ein so enges Band, eine Verbundenheit, die über das Erklärbare hinausging. Vincent hatte stets gespürt, was Catherine fühlte – eine der Facetten seines fremdartigen Wesens, Segen und Fluch zugleich...

Er trat zu seinem hochgewachsenen Sohn, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legen zu können. „Dann geh. Geh mit meinen Gebeten“, sagte er leise. „Aber sei’ vorsichtig.“ 

Vincent sah auf und berührte die Hand seines Vaters. „Danke“, erwiderte er nur. 

Vater wies mit dem Kopf zum Ausgang. „Ich werde bei Jacob bleiben, bis Jamie kommt. Lass’ Brigit nicht warten.“ Er sah Vincent nach, als dieser nach einem letzten Blick auf seinen schlafenden Sohn die Kammer verließ. 

Die weichen Sohlen seiner Schuhe verursachten keinerlei Geräusch auf dem ausgetretenen Stein. Seufzend hinkte der alte Mann zu dem Sessel am Kamin und nahm das Buch auf, das Brigit geschickt hatte. Er betrachtete es einen Augenblick, schlug es dann zu, den Umschlag als Einmerker nutzend und setzte sich. Er hoffte aus ganzem Herzen, dass sein Junge dort oben sicher sein würde. 

 

* * *

 

Anders als vor drei Jahren hielt sich Vincent dieses Mal in den schützenden Schatten, von denen der Central Park genug bot. Er eilte an der Stelle vorbei, an der damals dieser Mann – er hieß Michael McPhee, wie Vincent später erfahren hatte – Brigit auflauerte, um sie zu töten. Der gleichen Stelle, an der sie nur Augenblicke zuvor über den Preis der Liebe gesprochen hatten. 

Er zögerte nur einen Moment, als er den Park verließ. Der gleiche beißende Wind wie damals trug die gleiche Kakophonie an Gerüchen und Lauten zu seinen empfindlichen Sinnen – doch dieses Mal erlebte er sie nicht mit Staunen, sie ließen ihn völlig unberührt, als er die Straßen entlang eilte. Er zog sich in einen Hauseingang zurück, als direkt vor ihm eine Frau über die Straße eilte, ihr Parfum wehte wie ein unsichtbarer Schleier hinter ihr her und reizte ihn zum Niesen. 

Brigit erwartete ihn an dem kleinen Brunnen, der den Vorplatz des Hotels schmückte, in dem sie während ihres Aufenthaltes in New York wohnte. In diskreter Entfernung saß Thomas Cavanaugh, ihr Leibwächter, auf den Stufen einer kleinen Treppe, neben ihm ein weiterer Mann, der Vincent unbekannt war. 

Cavanaugh stand wachsam auf, als Vincent plötzlich aus den Schatten auftauchte. Doch mit ihm sah auch Brigit O’Donnell auf und winkte ihm grüßend zu. Selbst auf die Entfernung von mehreren Metern konnte Vincent das Misstrauen des Leibwächters spüren. Der andere Mann dagegen schien ihn nur erstaunt zu mustern. 

Brigit streckte ihm beide Hände entgegen, als er den hell erleuchteten Vorplatz überquerte und zu ihr trat. „Vincent. Ich bin so froh, dass du kommen konntest.“ 

Vincent drückte sanft ihre kleinen Hände, zog eine davon an seine Lippen. „Es ist schön, dich zu sehen, Brigit.“ 

Sie war in die prachtvolle Robe einer Königin gekleidet, die sie weitaus zerbrechlicher erscheinen ließ, als sie tatsächlich war. Darüber trug sie einen dunklen Dufflecoat, der sie vor der Kälte der Oktobernacht schützte. 

Sie blickte ihn lange an und ihre klaren Augen in dem dezent geschminkten Gesicht schienen durch ihn hindurch bis in seine Seele zu blicken. „Lass’ uns gehen“, sagte sie, ihre Stimme so weich wie ihr irischer Akzent. „Ich fühle mich hier nicht wohl. Thomas hat uns eine Kutsche besorgt. Man sagte mir, dass sei die einzige angenehme Art, New York in einer solchen Nacht zu besichtigen.“ Ihr Blick teilte ihm mit, was sie nicht sagen konnte, um ihren Leibwächter nicht noch misstrauischer zu machen. 

Mit einem Lächeln hängte sich Brigit bei Vincent ein und sie gingen an Cavanaugh und dem zweiten Aufpasser vorbei, die Treppe hinab. Vincent spürte ihr Zögern, als sie den ihm unbekannten Mann passierten und nahm sich vor, sich später danach zu erkundigen, wieso sie ihm nicht traute. Er war froh über die Schatten, die die Kapuze schuf und so Cavanaugh kein klarer Blick auf sein Gesicht möglich war. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass dieser Mann sehr viel mehr sah, als er erkennen ließ.

Zwei unterschiedliche Gefühle strömten von dem Leibwächter aus, so deutlich, als wären sie mit Leuchtschrift an den nächtlichen Himmel geschrieben – Liebe und Misstrauen. Letzteres bezog sich auf ihn und ermöglichte es ihm, Brigit so erfolgreich zu schützen – es hatte nach Erscheinen ihres neuesten Buches weitere Anschläge auf ihr Leben gegeben. Und die Liebe, die er zu Brigit O’Donnell empfand, verhinderte, dass sein Misstrauen jemals nachlassen würde. Vincent fragte sich, ob Brigit sich dessen bewusst war...

Die Kutsche wartete auf dem Parkplatz des Hotels. Das Pferd hob den Kopf, als es Vincents fremdartige Witterung wahrnahm und scharrte wiehernd mit dem Vorderhuf. Der Kutscher warf der kleinen Gruppe einen erstaunten Blick zu und fragte sich, was zum Teufel in seine Mähre gefahren war. 

Der zweite Leibwächter überholte sie am Fuße der Treppe und überprüfte den offenen Platz, während Thomas Cavanaugh dicht bei ihnen stehen blieb. Erst als der andere Mann ihnen von der entgegengesetzten Seite des Parkplatzes aus zunickte, gingen sie zur Kutsche. 

Als das Pferd erneut scheute als Vincent vorbeiging, zogen sich Thomas Cavanaughs Brauen nachdenklich zusammen. 

Vincent half Brigit galant in die offene Kutsche und folgte ihr dann. Cavanaugh schwang sich schwerfällig auf den schmalen Sitz neben dem Kutscher auf dem Bock, der zweite Leibwächter kletterte auf ein Brett am Heck der Kutsche, das in früheren Zeiten sicherlich einmal für Pagen gedacht war.

Langsam setzten sie sich in Bewegung. Und erst, als sie auf die Straße einbogen, begann Brigit zu sprechen. „Ich habe Freunde in New York, die mich auf dem Laufenden halten“, sagte sie leise. 

Sie berührte Vincents Arm und er schloss die Augen, denn er wusste nur zu gut, was nun kommen würde. 

„Es tut mir so leid, Vincent.“ 

Er empfand es als Gnade, dass sie ihren Namen nicht aussprach. „Vielleicht hätte ich damals auf den Rat hören sollen, den du mir gabst.“ Seine Stimme war tonlos und er sprach ohne Überzeugung.

Ein bitteres Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen. „Ich bin froh, dass du es nicht getan hast“, entgegnete sie. „Meine Ratschläge sind nicht die allerbesten.“

Vincent warf ihr einen Seitenblick zu. „Du kannst das nicht ernst meinen. Deine Worte sind stets voll Weisheit.“

„Weisheit...“, wiederholte Brigit. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf, wie um einen bösen Traum zu vertreiben. „Eine Weisheit, die offenbar niemand hören will. Es hat sich nichts geändert, Vincent. Nichts. Ich bin es müde.“ Sie verstummte einen Augenblick. „Erzähl’ mir von dir. Wie geht es dir?“

Eine Frage, die ihm immer und immer wieder gestellt wurde. Und auf die er doch keine zufriedenstellende Antwort wusste. „Ich komme zurecht“, sagte er leise und ohne sie anzusehen. „Die Gemeinde braucht mich. Und ich habe meinen Sohn Jacob. Er ist alles für mich. Ohne ihn...“

Brigit nickte. Ihr Blick war auf die Häuser gerichtet, an denen sie in rascher Fahrt vorbei glitten. „Ich frage mich, ob es einfacher für mich wäre, hätten Ian und ich Kinder gehabt“, erwiderte sie. Sie fragte nicht, also wusste sie auch darüber Bescheid, wer Jacobs Mutter war. 

Es war einen Moment still. Dann wandte sich die Schriftstellerin wieder ihrem Begleiter zu. „Warum bist du gekommen, Vincent?“, fragte sie. „Ich freue mich darüber, aber um ehrlich zu sein, war ich mir nicht sicher, ob du es tun würdest.“

Vincent stellte fest, dass es ihm schwer fiel, ihrem Blick stand zu halten. Wie sollte er ihr von dem Gefühl der Beunruhigung, der Ahnung drohender Gefahr berichten, die er beim Lesen ihrer Nachricht empfunden hatte? Seit sie sich getroffen hatte, waren diese sogar noch intensiver geworden. Vincent entschied sich für den schwersten - oder einfachsten Weg - die Wahrheit. Seine eigenen Fragen konnten warten. „Brigit, gibt es jemanden, der dich bedroht?“

Etwas blitzte in ihren Augen auf, erlosch jedoch genau so rasch wieder. „Nicht mehr, als sonst“, entgegnete sie eine Spur zu leichtfertig. 

„Warum hast du Angst?“

Brigit zuckte zusammen. „Es ist Saowen, die magische Nacht der Geister“, erwiderte sie heftig. „Ich lasse sie mir nicht von einem unguten Gefühl verderben.“

Vincent sah sie nur an und schließlich senkte sie den Kopf. „Ich... habe seit einiger Zeit das Gefühl, einen Verräter in meiner Nähe zu haben. Thomas habe ich nichts davon gesagt.“ Sie blickte auf und in ihren Augen lagen Wärme und Angst im Streit um die Oberhand. „Er reibt sich ohnehin auf vor Sorge um mich.“

„Er liebt dich.“

Brigit bewegte die Hand, als wollte sie diesen Einwand wegwischen. „Ich weiß. Er ist ein guter Freund. Nicht mehr.“

„Wen verdächtigst du?“, fragte Vincent weiter. 

Sie saßen entgegen der Fahrtrichtung und als sich Brigits Blick auf das Heck der Kutsche richtete, war das Antwort genug. 

„Kevin beunruhigte mich vom ersten Moment an. Etwas an seinem Blick...“, fuhr sie leise fort. „Ich kann es nicht beschreiben. Es liegt etwas seltsam lauerndes in seinen Augen.“ Sie stoppte erneut. „Seit er da ist, gab es innerhalb von sechs Monaten zwei Anschläge auf mich, die verrieten, dass die Täter intime Kenntnisse über mein Leben und meinen Tagesablauf hatten. Einmal war es Thomas’ rasche Reaktion, einmal pures Glück, dass sie missglückten. Aber ich muss mich irren. Es kann nicht sein“, beharrte sie.

„Warum nicht?“

Brigit blickte ihn an. „Er ist Thomas‘ jüngster Bruder.“ 

Ihr Widerwille mit ihrem treuen Beschützer zu sprechen, stellte sich nun natürlich in ganz anderem Licht dar. Vincent blickte auf den Mann, der vom Heck der Kutsche verborgen wurde, dessen Anwesenheit er aber deutlich spürte. „Was wirst du tun?“, fragte er.

Brigit zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht“, sagte sie unglücklich. „Ich hoffe, mich zu irren.“

Sie schwiegen lange, versunken in eigene Gedanken, während sie durch die hellerleuchteten Straßen fuhren, vorbei an Menschen, die ebenfalls zu ihren eigenen Zielen unterwegs waren. 

Das Gefühl der Bedrohung verdichtete sich. Vincent nahm es wie eine schwarze Decke wahr, die erstickend über ihnen lag. Ein Blick auf das blasse, angespannte Gesicht von Brigit verriet ihm, dass sie es ebenfalls spürte. Beruhigend ergriff er ihre Hand. Seit Blick glitt wachsam über die Straßen, die sie passierten. 

An einer Kreuzung mussten sie einige Minuten warten, da eine Gruppe lachender Kinder in bunten Kostümen die Straße überquerte. Sie wurden von einigen Erwachsenen begleitet, die Mühe hatten, sie zusammen zu halten. 

Vincents scharfe Ohren fingen ein Kratzen auf, das vom Boden der Kutsche her erklang, ohne erklären zu können, was es war. Er legte den Kopf schief und lauschte – doch als sie weiterfuhren, hörte er nichts mehr. Er beobachtete Brigit, die hingerissen ein farbenprächtig dekoriertes Haus betrachtete. Sie hatte für einen Moment die Bedrohung vergessen, die über ihnen hing. 

Als sie in eine weniger belebte Straße einbogen, wandte sich Brigit ihm zu, wollte lächelnd etwas bemerken, doch kein Wort kam über ihre Lippen, als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. 

Ein scharfer Geruch stach in Vincents Nase, den er seltsamerweise mit Mouse, dem Bastler, in Verbindung brachte. Er schloss die Augen und durchforschte seine Erinnerung.

Als er es zum ersten Mal roch... hatte er Schmerzen, da waren noch andere Gerüche – Dieselqualm, Staub... Geröll und ein eingestürzter Tunnel. Das Labyrinth! Es erinnerte ihn an den Tag, als er und Vater verschüttet wurden und Mouse Plastiksprengstoff benutzte, um sie frei zu sprengen. Den Sprengstoff hatte Cathe... Er brach den Gedanken ab. 

Eine Bewegung am Heck lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit dorthin. Kevin Cavanaugh war von der langsamer werdenden Kutsche abgesprungen und entfernte sich rasch. Hinter sich hörte er Thomas überrascht fluchen und nach dem Kutscher rufen, der offenbar plötzlich vom Bock gesprungen war. Der Ire griff vermutlich geistesgegenwärtig nach den Zügeln und brachte das Pferd zum Halten, denn abrupt stoppte die Kutsche. 

Vincent reagierte instinktiv, stieß die Tür auf und zog Brigit mit sich, ohne auf ihren erstaunten Ausruf zu achten. Die nächste Straßenecke war circa einhundert Meter entfernt und auf sie hielt Vincent zu. Thomas folgte ihnen fluchend und brüllend. 

Sie hatten die Biegung fast erreicht, als die Kutsche hinter ihnen explodierte. 

Vincent warf sich vorwärts und um die Straßenecke, von der Druckwelle der Explosion getragen, zog Brigit an sich und drehte sich im Fallen, so dass sie auf ihm landete, als sie auf den Boden prallten. Er rollte sich sofort herum, um sie mit seinem Körper abzuschirmen. 

Es blieb still, keine weitere Detonation ertönte. Dicht neben Vincent rappelte sich Thomas Cavanaugh hoch und schüttelte benommen den Kopf. Sobald er sein Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden hatte, stieß er Vincent beiseite und betrachtete besorgt Brigit, die sich leise stöhnend aufsetzte. Er kniete neben sie und hielt sie fest, während er Vincent anstarrte, der inzwischen wieder sicher auf den Beinen stand und die Straße absuchte. 

„Wer zum Teufel bist du?“, fragte er heiser. „Ich habe noch niemanden gesehen, der sich so rasch bewegen konnte, wie du das gemacht hast.“

Brigit befreite sich sanft aus dem Griff ihres Leibwächters und lenkte ihn so ab. „Was ist passiert?“, fragte sie leise.

Vincent kauerte sich neben sie. „Jemand hat eine Bombe an der Kutsche angebracht.“

„Das ist unmöglich“, protestierte Thomas. „Ich habe sie selbst kontrolliert.“ 

„Sie war nicht dort, als wir losgefahren sind“, entgegnete Vincent. „Ich habe den Sprengstoff zum ersten Mal nach unserem Stopp an der Kreuzung wahrgenommen. Dieses Kratzen, das ich gehört habe, muss entstanden sein, als die Bombe befestigt wurde. Ich erinnerte mich an den Geruch, ich wusste nur nicht sofort, um was es sich handelte.“

Thomas starrte ihn misstrauisch an, seine Augen waren zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammengepresst. „Riechen? Kein Mensch kann Plastiksprengstoff auf diese Entfernung riechen“, sagte er langsam. Hinter Brigits Rücken tastete er nach der Waffe in seinem Achselholster. Glücklicherweise hatte er sie beim Aufprall auf den Boden nicht verloren. „Für mich klingt das eher, als wären wir in eine Falle getappt. Und dein Freund hier wusste davon.“ 

Brigit spürte die Bewegung und griff nach seiner Hand. „Stopp, Thomas. Vincent hat damit nichts zu tun. Wenn er nicht so rasch reagiert hätte, wären wir niemals rechtzeitig von der Kutsche weggekommen.“ 

Thomas Augen weiteten sich plötzlich. „Die Kutsche“, stieß er hervor. „Kevin muss noch dort sein.“ Er sprang auf – doch Vincent hielt ihn zurück.

„Er ist unverletzt, ich sah ihn in die Richtung laufen, aus der wir gekommen sind.“

Brigit nickte Thomas bestätigend zu, der sich merklich entspannte und den Arm rieb, wo Vincent ihn festgehalten hatte. „Dann taucht er sicher gleich hier auf.“

Vincent blickte ihn an. „Thomas, er sprang von der Kutsche, bevor wir anhielten“, sagte er überraschend sanft. 

Die Augen des Leibwächters verdunkelten sich vor Zorn. „Oh nein, nicht Kevin“, stieß er wütend hervor. „Kevin hat damit nichts zu tun. Er ist mein Bruder.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Dieser verdammte Kutscher ist abgehauen, der hatte was damit zu tun, aber nicht Kevin. Er hat bestimmt irgendwas gesehen und ist deshalb abgesprungen.“

„Warum ist er dann noch nicht zu uns zurückgekehrt?“, beharrte Vincent. 

Cavanaugh starrte ihn an. Er presste die Lippen zusammen. 

Brigit hob den Kopf, als das Heulen von Sirenen zu vernehmen war. „Die Polizei, du musst gehen“, wandte sie sich an Vincent. 

Der nickte und zog die Kapuze hoch. „Ich werde in der Nähe bleiben.“ Damit wandte er sich ab und eilte in eine schmale Gasse, die in wenigen Metern Entfernung abzweigte. Hinter sich hörte er Cavanaugh sagen, dass er auf ihre Erklärung sehr gespannt wäre. 

An einem der Gebäude in der Gasse gab es eine Feuerleiter, über die er aufs Dach gelangte. Von hier aus hatte Vincent die gesamte Straße im Blick, ohne selbst gesehen zu werden. 

Von dort oben beobachtete er die Ankunft von Polizei, Feuerwehr und einem Krankenwagen. Jemand fing das Pferd ein, das offenbar unverletzt geblieben war, während die Feuerwehr die brennenden Überreste der Kutsche löschte. 

Es fanden sich Schaulustige ein, doch die Polizisten zerstreuten sie rasch wieder. Er sah Brigit beim Krankenwagen stehen, jemand legte ihr eine Decke um die Schultern und brachte ihr einen Becher. Thomas erklärte inzwischen dem Detective, was passiert war. 

Zwei Stunden verharrte Vincent auf dem Dach, bis die Polizei mit der Spurensicherung fertig war und die Feuerwehr die Reste der Kutsche von der Straße abtransportierte. 

Brigit und Thomas stiegen in ein Taxi – das allerdings nur einen Block weit fuhr, bevor seine Fahrgäste ausstiegen und in ein Café gingen, das an diesem Abend geöffnet hatte. Dort blieben sie, bis Polizei und Feuerwehr daran vorbeifuhren.

Und dann kehrten sie langsam zu Fuß zurück.

Vincent tauchte lautlos aus den Schatten auf, als Thomas und Brigit um die Ecke bogen. Sofort stellte sich der Leibwächter vor Brigit. Als er sah, um wen es sich handelte, nahm er die Hand vom Holster. „Verdammt“, murmelte er und wandte sich ab.

Brigit warf Vincent einen Blick zu und eilte dann Thomas nach. Sie legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Thomas. Nichts von dem, was heute Nacht geschehen ist, ist deine Schuld.“

Der Leibwächter drehte sich langsam um, sein Gesicht war versteinert. „Ich würde dir raten, ins Hotel zurück zu kehren, Brigit. Und zwar auf dem schnellsten Weg.“

„Nein“, widersprach ihm die Schriftstellerin energisch. „Das werde ich nicht, dass habe ich dir bereits gesagt. Ich werde mir diese Nacht nicht nehmen lassen.“ Sanfter fuhr sie fort: „Du wirst zurück gehen.“ Thomas wollte aufbegehren, doch sie legte ihm rasch einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Vincent wird auf mich aufpassen, mach’ dir keine Sorgen. Ich denke, wir haben für heute nichts mehr zu fürchten.“

Der Blick des Leibwächters glitt zwischen ihr und Vincent hin und her. Plötzlich sackten seine breiten Schultern nach unten. Er trat zu Vincent. „Wenn ihr etwas zustößt...“, meinte er drohend. 

„Ich werde sie mit meinem Leben schützen“, versprach Vincent. Er streckte die Hand aus und Thomas Cavanaugh ergriff sie zögernd. Dann wandte er sich ruckartig um und verschwand.

 

* * *

 

Vincent und Brigit spazierten schweigend durch die hellerleuchteten Straßen, durch die feiernden, fröhlichen Menschen. Sie wussten nichts von den dunklen Seiten dieser Nacht und Vincent beneidete sie um ihre Unschuld. 

Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass er seine Schritte in eine bestimmte Richtung gelenkt hatte. Wenig später standen sie vor einem schmiedeeisernen Tor. 

Brigit sah ihn an, nickte. Das Tor war verschlossen, doch es gab eine kleine, versteckte Pforte, durch die Vincent sie führte.

 

* * *

 

Frische Blumen zierten das Grab, vermutlich hatte Kim Baskerville, die ehemalige Lebensgefährtin von Catherines ebenfalls verstorbenem Vater, sie gebracht. Fast täglich kam sie am frühen Abend hierher, Vincent hatte sie oft aus einem Versteck heraus dabei beobachtet. 

Langsam, fast schwerfällig, kniete er sich vor dem Grab in das feuchte Gras, sich nicht um Kälte und Nässe kümmernd, die durch seine Kleidung sickerten. Vermutlich nahm er sie nicht einmal wahr. Seine rechte Hand grub sich in den lockeren Boden. 

„Wenn es Jacob nicht gäbe, wäre ich ihr längst gefolgt“, flüsterte er erstickt. Er sah Brigit an und seine klaren Augen waren voll Qual. „Es wird nie aufhören, so weh zu tun, nicht wahr?“ Er klang hoffnungslos. 

Und Brigit hätte so gerne etwas tröstendes gesagt, doch sie konnte ihn nicht belügen. Ihr Mann Ian war schon seit mehr als fünf Jahren tot, aber noch immer erwachte sie schreiend und tränenüberströmt aus Alpträumen, in denen sie wieder und wieder erlebte, wie sein Auto explodierte. Nein, es hörte nie auf. Zeit konnte den Schmerz nur lindern, aber ihn nie ganz auslöschen.

Statt dessen kniete sie neben ihn, legte die Hände auf seine Schultern – und als er sich ihr zuwandte, zog sie ihn an sich, drückte sein Gesicht gegen ihre Brust. Sie spürte seinen Atem durch den dünnen Stoff, stoßweise, gequält. 

„Lass‘ es los“, sagte sie, fast ohne zu wissen, dass sie sprach. Das Gesicht in sein weiches Haar gepresst, um ihre eigenen Tränen zu verbergen. „Lass‘ es los, ich bin hier, ich bin da. Ich halte dich fest.“

Und das tat sie. Sie umklammerte seinen Kopf, als ein gewaltiger Schauer durch seinen Körper lief. Als ein gequälter Schrei, voll Schmerz, voll Wut, wie eine Flutwelle aus Vincent herausbrach. 

Und er letztlich – endlich - um Catherine weinen konnte.

 

Ende


End file.
